The present invention is directed to a quick disconnect fluid coupling which is particularly adaptable for use in an animal watering system. Animals, such as rats or mice are often used in testing procedures. Individual animals or groups of animals are placed in cages and are observed over a period of time.
It is known in the prior art to provide a water manifold system adjacent the cages and to use a quick disconnect valve for connection of the water manifold system to the individual cages. One part of the fluid coupling is a part of the manifold system and the other part extends through the wall of the cage and is connected to the cage. It is also known in the prior art to provide a valve within the fluid coupling part connected to the water manifold system so that the valve is closed when the coupling is disconnected.
It is also known in the prior art to use an additional watering valve which is mounted on the coupling part connected to the cage. This animal watering valve includes a valve plunger which is pushed by the animal when the animal desires water. Movement of the plunger opens the auxiliary animal watering valve and water is dripped to the animal.
One problem known in prior art quick disconnect fluid couplings is that the coupling often disengages accidentally. This can occur when cages are added or removed. Often vibration of the cages as they are rolled in a wheeled bank of cages causes enough vibration to result in accidental disconnection.
When accidental disconnection occurs, the animals can become dehydrated or in the extreme die.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved quick disconnect fluid coupling, which is adaptable for animal watering systems.